


dear, with your lips to mine, a rhapsody divine

by embuffalo



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2015, Femslash February Trope Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embuffalo/pseuds/embuffalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dance with me, Peg,” Angie implored.<br/>Peggy, despite her full stomach, knew that she was letting her guard down. She had been trained to withstand torture, but Angie’s smiling and eyes and very pretty pout seemed close to irresistible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dear, with your lips to mine, a rhapsody divine

**Author's Note:**

> My take on what happens with the pie and the schnapps post 1x03 (because this has obviously never been done before).  
> Somewhere amidst this shameless fluff is a coming out fic -- I played kind of loose with the prompt.  
> The title comes from the song "Zing! Went the Strings of My Heart."

Peggy and Angie had walked back to the Griffith together, arm in arm. Peggy stopped by her room, murmuring “I need to get out of these clothes” to Angie. She changed into a camisole and pajama bottoms, scrubbing her face free of makeup. She pulled on her dressing gown before padding down the hall to Angie’s room.

They sat on Angie’s bed, sharing the rhubarb pie and the schnapps.

When the pie was mostly gone, Angie tried to tug Peggy to her feet. “Come on, English,” she laughed. “Dance with me!”

Peggy groaned, rolling over on the bed. “I’m stuffed, Angie. I couldn’t possibly move.”

“Sure you can.” Angie turned the radio on, leaving the volume low as a slow song played. Her movements were soft as she danced back towards the bed. Peggy, too tired to lift her head, watched the hem of Angie’s nightgown shifting against her knees.

“Dance with me, Peg,” Angie implored.

Peggy, despite her full stomach, knew that she was letting her guard down. She had been trained to withstand torture, but Angie’s smiling eyes and very pretty pout seemed close to irresistible.

Peggy sighed, swinging her feet to the ground. “Shall I lead, or would you prefer to?”

Angie raised an eyebrow. “You’re wearing the pants, English.”

Peggy grinned. Her hands found Angie’s waist and Peggy swung her around to the room to the songs on the radio. Angie crooned along to the words she knew, making up the ones she didn’t. Peggy laughed in all the right places; Angie could feel Peggy’s breath against her hair.

Angie flung her arms around Peggy’s neck as Peggy swung Angie off the floor, spinning her around. Peggy set Angie down, breathing hard. Peggy was keenly aware of the schnapps she had drunk, not to mention the feeling of Angie’s wrists on the back of her neck. Angie smiled up at her happily.

The creak of a floorboard in the hallway outside made them leap apart. Peggy dashed for the lightswitch as Angie dove for the radio. They landed on the bed at nearly the same time in the sudden darkness, their breathing hushed.

Peggy slowly exhaled, closing her eyes as she listened to the footsteps fading away. She realized that she was practically on top of Angie. The space between them was open only because Peggy’s arms were locked to support her own weight.

“Hey--Peg?” Angie whispered.

“Yes, Angie?”

“Have you ever--you know, have you ever been with a girl?” Angie’s voice was timid.

“Once or twice,” Peggy breathed.

Peggy lowered herself as she would in a pushup, Angie’s hands on Peggy’s shoulders, pulling her down. Their noses bumped in the dark, but Angie was quick to find Peggy’s lips. The kiss was sweet, sticky from the rhubarb pie. Angie ran her arms down Peggy’s back, her fingers sliding beneath Peggy’s camisole.

“Is this okay?” Angie asked softly.

“Quite marvelous,” Peggy responded.


End file.
